Primavera
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Um ótimo começo de primavera para Kakashi e Iruka.


"Spring" (Primavera)

A janela permanecia fechada, evitando que o primeiro dia ensolarado da primavera fosse visto.

Deitado sobre os lençóis cor creme, Iruka mantinha a cabeça levemente apoiada sobre os braços, enquanto encarava a parede com um olhar perdido e uma expressão indescritível.

Há dias os mesmos pensamentos vinham à sua mente.Eles lhe assombravam durante o dia, fazendo com que muitas vezes, ele tivesse que se ocupar com qualquer outra coisa para não os ter.Mas o pior era durante a noite... eles voltavam, e por mais que ele tentasse pensar em outras coisas, aquele rosto retornava a sua mente, fazendo-o perder mais uma noite de sono.

"Droga!!"

Iruka sentou-se na cama e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, abaixando a cabeça entre as mãos.Sentiu o corpo pesado e a cabeça doía muito.Era a terceira noite que ele passava em claro, e a cada dia aquilo estava ficando pior.

Aquele rosto, aquele olhar, aquela voz...tudo estava lhe perturbando.Pensar em Kakashi de repente, se tornou pesaroso e doloroso.

Três dias atrás Iruka se pegou observando uma conversa que Kakashi estava tendo com uma chuunin.Era apenas uma conversa, mas naquele momento ele sentiu algo que jamais havia sentido antes.Ele e Kakashi mal se falavam, mas a presença do sensei tornou-se extremamente agradável nos últimos tempos.Alias, Iruka procurava a todo custo encontrar uma maneira de estar sempre perto de Kakashi, mas ao mesmo tempo evitava-o.

Quando Iruka deixou sua casa, e ganhou a rua, o Sol brilhava no céu azul, e alguns pássaros cantavam alegremente.A primavera havia chegado, e com ela a vivacidade de Konoha.

Todos pareciam mais sorridentes, e enquanto caminhava até algum lugar que pudesse ficar sozinho e sossegado, Iruka percebeu que já fazia um bom tempo que Konoha não tinha essa paz.

O local que Iruka escolheu foi à sombra de uma macieira, um pouco distante de todo o movimento da Vila.

Era um local na entrada da Floresta, que naquele dia estava bem tranqüilo.

Iruka sentou-se e levou as mãos atrás da cabeça e pô-se a admirar o céu.Não havia uma única nuvem, e o tempo estava muito agradável.

Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se fechando e por alguns instantes sentiu o corpo ceder ao cansaço.Três noites sem dormir haviam lhe deixado sem forças, até mesmo para lutar contra o sono.

"Então... é isso, aproveitem o dia!!"

Uma voz não mudou longe fez Iruka acordar de repente, e se pôr de pé numa velocidade espantosa.

Seus olhos correram em volta e ele pode ver não muito longe, a figura de Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura se afastando dali e seguindo em direção a Vila.

Aquela era a voz de Kakashi, e pela distância dos alunos, ele não estaria muito longe.

"Qualquer coisa menos vê-lo".- disse Iruka para si mesmo, enquanto adentrava a floresta, a fim de encontrar um lugar novo para descansar.

_"Você está se martirizando a toa, isso é ridículo"._Iruka repetiu a mesma frase até se recostar no tronco de uma árvore, bem distante de onde estava.

_"Eu não gosto dele, isso é totalmente inaceitável"_ - Iruka encarou o chão incrédulo_."Ohh, o que estou dizendo?"_

As mãos de Iruka correram até seu rosto e ele o cobriu como se aquelas palavras, fossem a vergonha total.O que estava dizendo?Seus pensamentos desconcertados haviam feito com que ele se levasse por idéias absurdas.Kakashi era um jounin da folha, ele um chuunin.Isso era realmente ridículo.

"Pensando alto, Iruka sensei?" - uma voz baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, soou no ouvido esquerdo de Iruka.

Os olhos de Iruka se arregalaram, e suas pernas ficaram completamente paralisadas na menção daquela voz.

Seu coração batia descompassado e ele sentiu uma gota de suor frio descer-lhe pela nuca, fazendo com que qualquer movimento fosse impossível.

"Ka..Kaka..kak..Kakashi"- as palavras de Iruka saíram atropeladas.

"Desculpe, eu não quis atrapalhar" - Kakashi sorriu e se pôs a frente de Iruka sem jeito - "Estou incomodando?"

"Na..não, eu só estou dando uma volta"

"Hum.." - Kakashi levou uma mão ao queixo e olhou Iruka com uma expressão séria - "Venho notado que você aparenta estar cansado Iruka sensei, talvez devesse pedir ao Hokage um afastamento..."

Iruka ergueu os olhos para Kakashi, e quando eles se encontraram com o único olho visível do jounin, todos aqueles pensamentos que lhe atormentavam há dias começaram a habitar sua mente novamente.

Kakashi manteve o olhar firme, mas não pode evitar a surpresa, quando Iruka virou o rosto, evitando olhá-lo.

"Espere...eu lhe fiz alguma coisa?" - a voz do jounin soava preocupada, e Kakashi deu um passo a frente.

"Não..não" - Iruka tentou ir para trás,mas percebeu que estava encostado no tronco da árvore.

Kakashi ficou não muito longe de Iruka e manteve o mesmo olhar, esperando que o chuunin o encara-se de frente novamente.Mas Iruka não tinha coragem para isso.Queria fugir sair dali o mais depressa possível, e livrar-se daqueles olhos e daquela presença.Kakashi ali na sua frente, o deixava ainda mais confuso.

"Bem, eu acho que preciso mesmo descansar" - Iruka olhou rapidamente para Kakashi, e se afastou da árvore mostrando que iria embora - "Não se preocupe ficarei bem" - disse rápido enquanto andava.

"Espere Iruka sensei"

Iruka parou com os olhos arregalados, ao sentir uma das mãos de Kakashi segurando seu braço direito.

O jounin não o segurava com força, apenas o suficiente para que Iruka entendesse que não poderia ir.

"Algo errado?" - Iruka se virou e colocou um falso sorriso no rosto.

"Iruka.."- Kakashi ainda o segurava pelo braço e o mirava com um olhar ainda mais preocupado - "O que está acontecendo?"

"Na..nada Kakashi sensei" - Iruka deu um passo para trás afim de se desvencilhar das mãos de Kakashi - "Eu estou um pouco cansado, nada que um pouco de descanso não ajude" - continuou com o sorriso mecânico.

"Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando"

Kakashi deu um passo a frente, e antes que Iruka pudesse se afastar, o jounin o puxou novamente pelo braço e num movimento rápido o fez encostar no tronco da árvore, ficando cara a cara com Iruka.

Iruka arregalou os olhos e sentiu como se uma onda de pânico tomasse conta de seu corpo.Suas pernas estavam moles, sua boca estava entreaberta e sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir.Mas nada se comparava à maneira como estava seu coração.

Ele batia rapidamente, e sentia que a floresta todo podia ouvir o barulho, e que Kakashi deveria estar se perguntando o motivo daquela exaltação.

"Eu estou preocupado com você" - a voz de Kakashi soou quase como um sussurro, no momento em que o jounin apoiava a mão esquerda na arvore, enquanto mantinha a direita segurando o braço de Iruka.

"Não tem motivos para isso" - Iruka não sabia como ainda conseguia ter voz.Sua boca se mexia sem que ele quisesse

"Por favor, me diga..." - Kakashi abaixou a mão que apoiava a arvore e delicadamente acariciou o rosto de Iruka

Automaticamente Iruka deixou-se levar pelo toque de Kakashi, e recostou o rosto de leve nas frias mãos do jounin.Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto sua mão devagar encontrou a dele.

Sentiu o corpo ser tomado por uma sensação agradável,que aos poucos foi tomando todo seu corpo.

Aquilo era maravilhoso.De repente todo o medo e ressentimentos que Iruka sentia desapareceram.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos, mas em seguida ficou com uma expressão serena.Seus olhos fitavam os olhos fechados de Iruka, enquanto sua mão direita estava entrelaçada com a outra mão do chuunin.

Durante alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois ousava dizer nada que quebrasse aquele momento.

O Sol brilhava no céu, e refletia nas folhas verdes das copas das árvores.

"Iruka, eu..." - Kakashi cortou o silêncio, o que fez Iruka abrir os olhos e olhar em volta envergonhado.

"Eu...eu sinto muito" - Iruka soltou a mão de Kakashi e virou o rosto sentindo as bochechas ficarem coradas.

"Não tem porque se envergonhar"- disse Kakashi com a voz amável, virando delicadamente o rosto de Iruka, fazendo-o voltar a encará-lo - "Eu também tenho pensado um bocado em você!"

Aquelas palavras entravam na mente de Iruka como um mantra, que se repetiu inúmeras vezes.

O Chuunin arregalou os olhos ao ver que Kakashi sorria ao dizer aquilo, e novamente a sensação agradável tomou conta de seu corpo.Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo, eram palavras boas demais para serem verdadeiras.

"Mas.. e.."

"Você pensa que eu não notei que você anda me evitando nos últimos dias?" - Kakashi interrompeu Iruka, mantendo um olhar sério, e cruzando os braços - "Eu percebi, mas não disse nada. Queria que você tomasse a decisão por si mesmo" - o tom de voz de Kakashi tornou-se amável novamente - "Eu pensei nisso,mas percebi que não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de voc" - terminou com os olhos fechados e as maças do rosto,acima da máscara, coradas.

"Kakashi sensei..." - Iruka corou e o encarou ainda incrédulo.

"Ouça Iruka sensei.. " - Kakashi se aproximou ainda mais de Iruka - "Eu não estou dizendo isso para te confundir, essa não é minha intenção.Eu realmente estou preocupado com você, e quero que me diga o que anda acontecendo"- Kakashi segurou o rosto de Iruka com as duas mãos.

"Eu..eu " - os lábios de Iruka tremiam, e sua voz estava falhando - "Eu..eu gosto de você, Kakashi sensei"

"Eu também.. " - Kakashi sorriu ao ouvir aquilo - "Eu me preocupo com voc.."

"Eu realmente gosto de você Kakashi" - Iruka abriu a boca e suas palavras cortaram as de Kakashi.Sua voz estava firme e seus olhos se encontraram com o do jounin - "Eu não tenho dormido direito pensando em você, sua presença se tornou importante para mim... eu não quis me afastar, mas eu estava confuso.." - as palavras de Iruka saíram de uma forma rápida, e ao final ele não acreditava que as tivesse dito.

"Shiii - Kakashi aproximou o rosto do de Iruka e levou o dedo indicador à frente da máscara pedindo silêncio -" Você não precisa dizer mais nada, eu entendi" - sua voz soava como um sussurro.

"Eu quero que saiba o que sinto" - Iruka balbuciou essas palavras, tentando não notar que Kakashi se aproximava ainda mais.

Uma das mãos de Kakashi tocou o rosto de Iruka, e devagar, a outra correu a mascara escura que escondia metade de seu rosto.

Iruka manteve os olhos em cada movimento, e quando a mascara pendeu sob o pescoço do jounin, Iruka encarou Kakashi com o rosto corado.Nunca havia visto Kakashi sem aquela mascara, e naquele momento sentiu que não tinha mais medo daquela situação.Aquele ali na sua frente, era sem duvidas, alguém que ele gostava e que também gostava dele.

Kakashi o olhou e acariciou o rosto de Iruka novamente aproximando-se devagar.

Iruka devagar colocou as mãos na cintura de Kakashi, sentindo o corpo tremer quando o jounin aproximou os lábios aos dele.Os lábios de Kakashi tocaram os de Iruka, e quando o jounin teve certeza de que Iruka havia entendido que o que sentiam era mutuo,trouxe Iruka mais para perto com as mãos, e delicadamente procurou a língua de Iruka, por todos os cantos de sua boca.Quando a encontrou, sentiu que Iruka recebia sua língua com a mesma ansiedade.

Aquele era um momento único para ambos.

Iruka sentia-se protegido, mas ao mesmo tempo vulnerável nos braços do jounin.

Quando Kakashi afastou o rosto, Iruka o olhou e sorriu sentindo as pernas vacilarem.

"Tudo bem, Iruka -sensei?" - Kakashi o amparou e ambos se ajoelharam.

"Tudo ótimo" - Iruka sorriu ao ver a expressão de preocupado de Kakashi "Eu só preciso descansar" - sentia que o corpo necessitava urgentemente de descanso.

Kakashi o olhou e sentou-se ao pé da arvore, trazendo Iruka para perto de si, de modo com quem ele pudesse colocar a cabeça do chuunin em seu peito.

Iruka não relutou, apenas se ajeitou melhor ao peito de Kakashi e o abraçou, rendendo-se ao cansaço.

Enquanto Iruka dormia, Kakashi ergueu a máscara novamente cobrindo metade de seu rosto.A respiração de Iruka era tranqüila e Kakashi o tinha nos braços, enquanto encarava o pouco do céu azul, visível pelas folhas das arvores.

"Esse é um ótimo começo de primavera" - pensou Kakashi,enquanto sorria.

* * *

p.s: Minha primeira fic yaoi Não saiu lá essas coisas, mas pretendo melhorar XD 


End file.
